Abby Is An Annoying Chihuahua! (Mrs Smith's Spy School For Girls)
by UnderratedFanbaseClub
Summary: This is a one shot from the Book series Mr. Smith Spy School for Girls. Might add more chapters. Toby had called Abby a Chihuahua but what lead up to that. This is toys side of the story of what happened in book 1. After Abby came back from San Fransisco she fins out Toby called her an annoying Chihuahua. Quinn thinks Toby has a crush on his close friend.


**I somehow always ending up liking series with small fanbases. Here is a story I hope to write more of from the Book series of** ** _"Mrs. Smith's Spy School For Girls"_** **. I really loved the characters and that's probably why I couldn't put the book down. Through the book we mainly see Abby's Point of view I thought it would be interesting to explore a few of the other characters point of views during other parts of the book. Here is the first one enjoy!**

 **Abby is an annoying Chihuahua!**

Toby's POV

Classes had ended for the day and I was hungry, so naturally I headed to the Annex to grab something to eat. Somewhere along the way Quinn had join me. He was rambling on about Charlotte what else was new. " One day she will realize I am meant for her." He said.

I rolled my eyes and said back " I don't see how you can obsess over a girl so much."

A few more minutes and we will reach the Annex. " Look whos talking, what about you and that thing you have for that weird girl Charlotte is always with. Whats her name, Abby!" Quinn says.

I stop dead in my tracks all thought off food gone. I feel my face heating up, my body is all sweaty. _What did he just say?_ " I dont like Abby! What on earth gave you that idea?" I shot back.

Quinn put up his hands in defence " I am just saying you always sit next to her, eat off her plate, not to mention the way you argue with each other could be considered as high levels of flirting."

I stair at Quinn in confusion as he explains. This boy speaks as if he has suddenly become the most intelligent person in the world and I have become his student. " Are you kidding me Abby is annoying, beyond annoying she's like a little yapping Chihuahua that doesn't shut up. No the Chihuahua would be better it would give less of a headache then her. Abby's always all up in my business. At least a Chihuahua doesn't go around asking every to seconds what your doing and trying to figure out what angle your playing, not that I am playing an angle." I say almost without thinking.

The truth is I wasn't thinking. How could he proclaim such a thing, my mind was all over the place. " Yeah ok whatever." Quinn says as we walk into the Annex " Look there's Charlotte." and with that he takes off.

I see Abby sitting there with Charlotte and Izumi. I take a moment to consider what Quinn says, it replays over in my mind. _Do I like her?_ Nah she's just some girl I talk to that on occasions that's kind of nice to hang out with sometimes, _sometimes._ Then I walked to sit with my friends without a second thought on the subject. But boy was I wrong! That was a week ago, between then and now so much has happened. And I be lying if I said Abby has been starting to grow on me. Between her mom being one of the greatest agents of all time, forcing her to say " Tobys the best" as the voice command on her phone, and finally her scaring me to death by almost dying in San Francisco, I got to say she isn't half bad.

So now we sit on her first day back from the trip in the Annex once again and that's where everything goes downhill. Abby was explaining about her trip, well more like making up a creative believe story about the trip she was supposed to have taken. I am the only one who knows she was secretly on a spy mission to try to find her MIA mother who is one of the world greatest spies. I help her out by adding in small details that she leaves out. Asking her questions to fill in the blanks she's obviously missing because she's sloppy. Izumi looks back and forth between the two of us as we elaborate the story. That's when she cuts in bluntly " What's going on? Or maybe I don't want to know."

"What do you mean?" I hear Abby ask

"Oh come on," Izumi says. "Really?"

"Really?" Abby shoots back just as confused as I am.

I really wasn't seeing a problem they seemed to have been buying the story. Did we leave something out causing an error in the polt ruining the whole thing? I highly doubt that I calculated for everything.

"You two, being nice to each other," Charlotte says. "It's weird."

There it was. I calculated for everything, everything expect that. I was being way to nice. Since Ms. Smith asked Abby to help with the resource of her mother I had been hanging out with her more. We become closer friends, that didn't mean the arguing stops. Oh no we were far from that we bickered on a daily, sometimes hourly depending. But in attempts to cover up her tracks I must have went overboard on the friendly part leaving out the normal birkering. Of crouse Quinn couldn't be anymore useless. He agreed with Charlotte on everything like a lost puppy. "Yeah, yeah, why are you being nice to her? You called her an annoying brat just, I don't know, like last week."

Quinn says and I suppress the urge to smack him in the head. I give him a death glare avoiding eye contact with Abby. My faces start to warm up again I try to push it down if that's possible, but I still feel my ears burn. But it gets worst. " An annoying brat?" Abby ask.

I turn to her and open my mouth to respond, but Quinn the idiot of the year, makes things worse. " He said you were, like, more annoying than one of those yappy dogs? What are they called? Chihuahuas? Yeah. That's it. He called you an annoying Chihuahua. Always up in his business, you know."

I instantly regret every word I said a week ago. But I don't know what I regret more saying it or telling anything to Quinn. Yeah I had friends but with Abby it felt different, maybe because I can share with her the other half of me I couldnt with anyone else. That I work for The Center a secret Spy organization right under our school. Sure I can talk to Veronica about it but she wasn't exactly my age or in the mood to be seen with me, like ever. There was also this bond we had rectly when she called me crying about her failed mission, I just saw everything poor out of her. She was scared I know she didn't want to show it but I read between the lines I was the only one she could truly talk to about what she was going through. I could relate, and I didnt want to lose that over some stupid comment I said a week ago.

I punch Quinn in the arms so hard it's sure to leave a bruise. " Shut up, man." I practically scream at him.

" What? You said it." I hear Abby say my heart sinks to my stomach.

Everything happens so fast, I feel like I am going to be sick. A mixture of anxiety, fear, regret, and lost all hit me at once it feels like it punched me in my gut. I say the first thing that comes to mind without thinking. " God, you're an idiot Abby, that's not what I meant."

She stands up I can see the hurt in her eyes, a strange feeling of sadness build up inside me. "Sure it is. I think I'm out of here." She walks away.

I want to run after her but I can't move besides the next thing I know Charlotte squeezes out from behind Quinn Followed by Izumi. " You are an idiot" Charlotte says to Quinn. He is an idiot and needs to know it. " And, Toby? You are too." She finishes.

Izumi then adds "Total idiot, but are we surprised? Not really."

That stung but i deserve it, they weren't wrong I was a total jerk. With that the three left the Annex. Quinn shrugged it off being the idiot that he is and went back to eating his food like nothing happened. I gave him the world's biggest death glare. Quinn seemed to feel the high levels anger coming from my direction. He turned to me with a mouth full of food and said " What?"

What… WHAT?! That's it I snapped. I punched him in the arm " are you freaking kidding me right now?" I yelled angrily.

" What I wasn't lying, you did call her a chihuahua." He said

I pushed him off his seat he fell to the floor. I rested my head in my hand. Quinn got up and sat back down with an annoying smirk on his face. I don't even want to hear what comes out of his mouth. " So you do like her." He said.

I glare sideways at him with a look that can kill. I push him out of his chair again. Grabbing my tray of what's left of my meal I throw it out as I walk to the door. Quinn yells at me from a distance " If you won't admit it to me admit it to yourself."

I have to get away from him from everyone really I time alone to recover from the nightmare. The thing that worries me the most is the almost lost of friendship with Abby I really hope Quinn didn't ruin my chance at a real friendship. I sigh, I need to apologize. After what feels like an entity I head to apologize I wanted to give Abby some space first before I make any attempt. Its already late at night but not late enough to walk in through the front doors of the girls housing area. So that means I have to climb. Lucky for me Abby is on the fourth floor and physical activity isn't my strongest suits so this should be fun. Sarcasm. I internally roll my eyes to myself. With a lot of effort I make my way up the wall.

I hear voices coming from the inside of her room, she's not alone. Of course not because that would be to easy and it can never be easy. I cling for my life hoping they leave soon not sure how much longer I can hold my weight up. I used the water pipe to help my way up here. My foot slips and hits the side of the pipse. I shut my eyes hearing the loud noise echo through the air. The window opens " What are you doing? You can fall!" Abby shreaks.

Looking up at her I can see Charlotte standing next to her. And if Charlotte is here so is Izumi. Abby and Charlotte pull me inside I thank them for that and instantly collapse on the floor. I am so out of breath I can't even move. My eyes are closed trying to regain any smig of energy. Someone nudges me with her foot. "Are you okay?" Charlotte ask.

" No," I groan. "That was not cool. I'm never doing that again."

"Why'd did you in the first place?" Abby asked.

My eyes open I finally have some energy. "It's After lights out and I had to talk to you." I sit up, this wasn't exactly how I managed to apologize but I take what I can get.

Charlotte glares at me, if looks could kill. Izumi expression on the other had was softer, she looked like she was touched. But it was bread she was still mad, Shen then pointed out that I could have texted. True but no, this was Abby. and after everything that happen I don't actually think texting can make up for it. " Nope, this had to be done face to face." I said clearing my throat.

I start to get all sweaty, what is happening to me why am I falling apart. There is no reason for this nervousness. Unless Quinn is right? This wasn't the time. I wipe my hands on my pants. "Okay i am really sorry for the things I said about you to Quinn." I say

" So you admit you said them?" Charlotte asks?

" Yes. But I didn't mean any of it. You aren't annoying, Abby. Your not." I honestly say.

"You called her an annoying Chihuahua." Izumi plainfully reminds me,I glared at her.

"Thanks for that." I turn my attention back to Abby. "Abby I'm sorry." I beg.

Begging? I have reached a low point. Then next thing I know is her best friends are kicking me out the door. Just like that I am mad all over again this time at Abby. No not because of her friends kicking me out unbalance me to apologize. It's because I learned to told her two friends everything she knew about the Center and what had happened to her over the past few days. Not only that but she showed them my phone and she has the idiocy idea to go against the organization and try to solve the rest of the mission on her own. Charlotte and Izumi were quick to join in on that idea.

I blackmailed her into letting me join. Somehow I end up apologizing to her again. Abby gives out instructions with prue confidence, I would have been lying if I said I didn't like that look on her. She gives me fithteen minuets to get ready and meet them at the West Stone Wall. Unfortunately I was already out the door. Thank goodness for the stairs this time. I knew that allowing me to come with where was her way of accepting my apology. I smiled to myself as I made my way back to my room. So what I called her a chihuahua, maybe that wasn't such a bad thing, right? The bigger question is, was Quinn right? Do I have a crush on Abby? Maybe, but I do know is I developed a new love for Chihuahuas.


End file.
